Love, Death and Revenge
by BeliForever
Summary: Its the first chapter of my series and it is about the games that the rebellions create after they have won the war, they involve all the capital children instead of district children. There is romance, comedy and drama and i hope it will be a great read.


I thought it was funny before but now it's pure evil. Only now do I feel the pain and suffering that I used to promote, that I used to talk about with my school friends. I used to watch it, but now I'm getting the full experience. These are the thoughts that are going through my head when my name is called out of the reaping balI can almost see myself, as if my sole has rose above me and is watching what I do. My face is pale white and my golden swirly tattoo on my cheek is glimmering in the sun. Although it is a sunny day, it feels cold, wet and miserable. The hole of the capital will be watching and the Districts will be laughing, just as I used to. I didn't seem to notice but I started walking towards the wooden podium in which my fate stands. The scared and worried faces of my friends, family and community frighten me even more as they watch me and make sorrowful face expressions.

Ruby Jewl is standing up with the piece of paper in her hand that says my name. She's smiling as she usually does, although I've known her very well she doesn't seem to be the slightest bit worried for me, just excited that she will on T.V. Ruby is the Mayor for our region, Paika, and she has been a family friend of ours. "Well done Tammy, you must be very proud?" she charms. "Proud of what? Proud of the fact that I have to die!" " Proud that you will be representing Paika as our girl tribute!" as she finishes these words she grabs my hand and holds it up like I had won a boxing match or something. The crowd goes wild with applause, mostly the girls as they are celebrating the fact that they don't have to go, and the others have just been brought up to clap at anything that Miss Jewl smiles at.

I don't smile, I scowl. I have never been a huge fan of the Hunger Games but I did watch it. Now that the districts have won the rebellion and are arranging one game based with the Capitols people I figured that Paika would be sorrowful but there not, there just the same old rich kids who will sacrifice their friends lives just for an entertaining program, it makes me sick! Ruby's ruby earrings and ruby dress shine in the suns golden rays of light. Her long brown, straightened hair flicks at every head movement. I once thought she was beautiful but I know it's all fake. How she dresses to match her name, how she gets monthly eye surgery so they are ruby red and her make up. It's all artificial and it's only there so she can hide her notorious personality.

"Now over to the boys! How exciting is this? We get to have a special Hunger Games just for our home community! I bet who evers name comes out of this ball will be honoured, I know I would." I start to wonder what it would be like if she was in the arena with me. I can imagine her tip toeing around in her high heels. I would kill her straight away, but a bloody death not a quick one. This startles me as I realise I am beginning to think like a murderer, but I guess it's not a bad thing, now that in a week I'll be in hell.

Ruby's hand reaches down into the glass bowel and shuffles it around. She finally comes out with a paper slip. Her painted finger nails slither across it with a sinister feel and unfold hundreds of boys relief and one boy's death. Her red eyes scan across the paper and she smiles, trying to look proud but it feels like a sly smile. The next words that come out of her painted lips hit me across the head like a baseball bat. Not him I think, not him!

"Jace Helfort" exclaims Ruby with another hair flick. Jace has been my best friend since I could remember. He's always had a massive crush on me but I never went out with him. We would catch the bus together sing songs in choir practise together; he even painted my toes when I was getting ready for the school dance this year. That was until he tried to look up my skirt, I kicked him in the face and he got a black eye for his formal photos. Jace was a year older than me, 16, and was always there for me. I wanted to scream for him to stop and make someone else volunteer but if I'm going to do this the right way, then I better not look like a weak target. Jace was scared, he had never shown his emotions as he was the coolest guy in school but I could see it. Then he did something extraordinary, he walked up to the podium grabbed the microphone from ruby and with his sexiest voice he said "Fuck you bastards for not volunteering, and girls, I'll blow a kiss to you all in the arena." Jace gave the mic back to Ruby and winked at the audience. My face was in shock, but I was laughing. Jace came over to me and smiled. Ruby went red in her face, redder then her usual make up. She quickly finished up the meeting and ushered us to the Justice building.

My mother and Father came to bid good bye although I hardly know them at all. They are always at work at my father's Tim Tam factory, that's why my names Tammy, so they're never home. Although they did give me a bracelet with a couple of Tim tam charms. No one else came for me. So many "loyal" friends I had and not one of them came to say good bye. I bet they were all flirting with Jace in the other room but that's no exception from Amber. Amber had been my friend since I was born. We used to live in the same street and go to the same school but her father got a job in Koro and she had to move. It's only an hour's drive and we see each other almost every weekend so we don't feel that isolated. The fact that Amber didn't come breaks my heart as I realise I mustn't have been good enough for her. I thought that she was my absolute best friend, I guess not. I'm probably now never going to see her again. I make a note to take her down in the interview with Ceaser.

"Who were your visitors?" I jump at Jaces voice at the door.

"Mum Dad"

"Anyone else?"

"No"

"What about Amber?"

There was a long pause as the hatred began to bubble up inside me like a volcano beginning to erupt.

"Surely she came! How could she not, she's practily your sister!"

"Well she didn't come ok? She left me to rot in the arena alone without having a last word to my best friend!" I stormed out of the room to find Ruby's artificial voice guiding me to the train. "This will be one of your finest journeys of your life! The food is excusive, the comfort if luxuriest..." I start to ignore Ruby and think about the conversation Jace and I just had. He probably won't talk to me for a long time now when all I won't to do is have him hug me and tell me it's going to be alright. I wonder off from the others and try to find my room. I stumble across a door marked Tammy. I open it and find a pink room with posters of past hunger games frame shots. I don't know who decorated this room but putting pictures of my future death isn't the most comporting decoration.

"Hey" Jaces voice startles me. He's standing in the door way leaning against the door.

"Hey, look I'm sorry how I snapped before I..."

"Don't sweat. I know that must have been hard for you, and of course you're really nerverse about the games"

"Thanks" I love it how Jace can make me feel ok about anything and still act all cool. Once in primary school I tore up my maths book.I don't know how but Jace still convinced me it was the right thing to do. I guess that will help in the arena. Maybe he'll help me get over my fear of killing someone.

"Aren't you nerverse?" I ask.

"Of course! When my name was called out for the reaping I nearly cried I was so terrified!"

"But you act so cool"

"Only so I don't look like a weak competitor, any way we know all of the people we will be going into the games with. If we act cool maybe we'll intimidate them."

This sentence startled me, a bit because he was obviously was thinking about his tactics and researching on ways to slaughter someone the minute he was called out today. The other reason was because he kept saying we. Maybe he assumed we would be allies or may he was talking about someone else.

"We?" I finally ask.

"Um... We have been best friends since; god knows how long, I kinda thought you would be my ally?"

"Oh yeah, of course." It hadn't occurred to me until now that I couldn't possibly leave Jace in the arena by himself. Or let him leave me, I guess we had to be allies no matter what.

"There is also one more thing, Tammy?" I tapped my hand on the side next to the bed where I was sitting and gestured for him to come sit next to me. Jace moved across the room and sat down. He was looking a little anxious which made me nerverse about his next words.

"Do you remember Katniss and Peeta?"

"Of course they were the winners for the 74th huger games."

"Yes well do you remember how they were in love, and that's why they got so much attention from the capital?"

"Yes?" I was begining to get lost in his thoughts.

"Well Tammy, will you go out with me?" These words hit me hard like a rock. He had asked me out a million times before and the answer was always the same, no, but now this could actually save our lives. But it always disgusted me how Katniss was faking it. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Jace, I can't you know that."

"Ok, I kind of knew you'd say no." He looked glum so I tried to cheer him up by asking if he'd like to go watch the sunset go down. He agreed and we walked out to the carriage with the veranda. I hadn't even realised but the train was so smooth it had already taken off and was running 350 miles per hour already. The blue sky hung above our heads and the green mountains were looming around us. We were long out of the capital which meant we must be staying at some new hotel. Since the rebellion, parts of the capital were an absolute mess since the new district leaders were forcing there to be one final Hunger Games with the Capital children there had to be a lot of changes.

As I stared out onto the horizon I saw in the corner of my eye Jace watching me.

"What? do I have something on my face." I asked rather to mad sounding.

"No, only beauty." Most girls would fall for this crap but he said it so often that it was annoying.

"You know I have to savour your precious face, because any time soon I might lose it. And you, with your gentle words and amazing body. It's just I don't know what I would do without you. And it seems like the end may not be so far off for you and me. Every second I live, from now on, I must live with you."

Urg, it was like he had this stuff written down by some cheesy expert on romantic chick flicks.

I gave him a nudge. "Shut up." I said. Jace smiled gently. We watched and felt the wind soar through our hair for the next several minutes. The sunset began to nibble on the horizon and the gentle pink streaks faded through the sky. He looked at me for a while, and I stared back. We stared into each other's eyes. His dark chocolate eyes hypnotise me and I felt as if I am stuck in his trance. His wavy dark hair flows gently in the breeze. His tan skin glows in the sun. I don't think I've ever thought of Jace like this before. But it didn't feel weird. Of course I have wondered what it would be like being his girlfriend but I have never thought that I might say yes. And that I might want to be his girlfriend, I might want to kiss him and have him kiss me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask trying to rid the thought from my mind.

"It's one of the third most beautiful things I've seen in my life" He replied.

"What's the first two?"

"You and chocolate."

"Ha-ha, which of us comes first?"

"I don't know, when I'm angry at you I eat chocolate, when I'm sick of chocolate I come to you."

I don't mind this comment as I know he means it. It's not a gushy romance comment and I don't know one day that I haven't seen him with a bar of chocolate. I guess it's actually the ultimate comment coming from him.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a Hershys bar that I was nibbling on this morning. I break it in half and hand one piece to him

"Thanks, Tam I know you don't want me to go out with you and I respect that, but you know I still like you. And no matter what I will be hear for you, if you change your mind or if you just want a friend to hold you."

A fuzzy feeling had started up inside my stomach and was filling me as soon as he had hit the word respect. I realise Jace is one of the most beautiful guys I've ever had in my life. Not just his looks and popularity but the fact that after all these years of me rejecting him he still goes for me. And not many guys respect girls, or offer to be there friend no matter what.

"Well I'm probably going to bed now. You might get a few night mares since our future will be pretty scary. Feel free to come wake me up and tell me about it or ask me to calm you down. No matter what the time is. Tam, I love you, as a friend and a crush."

I was silent, taken back by his words. He looked at me, asking for something back, but I had nothing.

"We'll come on say something I need to know if you hate me or feel the same way or what?"

More silence proceeded and my face was blank with expression.

"Please Tammy I need to know! I won't be able to sleep if you don't"

I wanted desperately to answer him but the words did not come.

"Tammy please tells me or I should just..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because the next thing I did shocked him and it also shocked me. I reached out and grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him close. He looked scared; I think he thought I was going to punch him. I stared at his eyes for a second and then pulled him close and kissed him. It was short and I stopped it to see what his reaction was. When I pulled away he still looked shocked. Trying to figure out what really just happened.

He started to smile. " Why'd ya stop?" He smiled then pulled me closer this time. This went on for a while. His breath was beating me on the neck. I didn't care if this was right or wrong, the only thing I cared about was what was happening at that exact moment. When he did pull away he looked me in the eyes. I didn't want to stop but I knew we had to. We kissed once more and then went to the dining room hand in hand to meet Ruby and our mentor Robert.

We ate, drank, and talked about the next day. How we will be at our hotel and will be going in for training. Ruby finally said that we should go down to watch the T.V and see that our other competitors are. Since this is the capital remake of the hunger games we only have ten districts which are our community. Paika, our home district, is numbered three.

From one there was a small boy and the girl was a ranger. Their names were Yusuf and Debbie.

From Two was a quiet girl named Brenna and was accompanied by a boy named Finn.

From three was us. So far Jaces little speech was the highlight of the reaping.

From four were Georgia and Matthew

Five was Lachlan and Liv

At this point I wasn't listening until 6.

6 were where Amber my best friend had come from. The boy was Cooper, I didn't know him very well but the girl was shocking the girl made me burst out crying and yelling the girl was Amber.

I ran to my room with cold tears streaming down my face. Jace came in and gave me hug. We just sat on my bed with me crying and him stroking me. We didn't say anything as we both knew her very well. His warm hand on my belly comported me. I had eventually cried myself out. Jace had his back against the wall on the bed and I was sitting in his lap. he had one arm around me and under my shirt on my tummy and the other was stroking my long brown hair.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's feeling the same way about you. Any way you girls will be great allies." Jace said this and it did calm me down a bit.

"Yeah but, I had a whole tantrum because she didn't come and say good bye to me, but I'd rather her not say good bye then have to die!"

"Shhhh, its ok."

"Your right Jace, it is ok. We can protect her, make sure she lives."

I saw his face in the mirror and he was shaking his head. I thought it was because he wanted to live. That made me think he was selfish and greedy.

"You're not going to do that, are you?" I asked.

"No" he said softly.

"Why not!"

"Look it doesn't matter"

"It matters to me! Jace, tell me! Would you die for me?"

"Of course"

"Then die for Amber!"

"I can't"

"Tell me why not"

"No"

"Jace!"

"No!"

"Jace!"

"I said no Tammy!"

" JACE!"

" Fine you want to know why? Because I'm going to sacrifice my life for yours! "

Jace got up and left the room and I was left sitting there gaping in total respect for him.

" Here's a list of the rest of your competitors" This high pitched voice was coming from Ruby in the door way. She handed me the list and waddled off on her high heels.

On the list were all the names.

7 Remy and Marlon

8 Rose and Sebastien

9 Fynn and Darcy

10 Anita and William

I hadn't a clue that these people were which was good but my mind was still stuck on the conversation with Jace. I climbed into bed and fell asleep somehow. Jace was right I was having night mares, but not about the hunger games its self. It was about losing Jace. Down the hall way I crept into Jaces room. I climbed into bed with him. He awoke and looked as if he were going to kick me out but his face changed and he scooted over. I pulled the sheets over us and lay here in he's warm arms. It didn't take long to fall asleep and this time I didn't have any night mares, just dreams. About me and Jace winning the Games together.


End file.
